Halo the Untold Chapters
by thegamerkid77
Summary: It's a Halo fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Rusty, Yankee, Hollywood, Snipes, and Blondie are nicknames

I was in an escape pod hurtling toward the planet reach. My squad leader Rusty was trying to get the pod under control. The pod was turning a bright red like a burner on a stove top. Then I blacked out.

I woke up to Snipes shooting an elite in the head and Rusty plowing down some grunts with his chain gun. Yankee was trying to arm a sticky grenade (he sucks with alien tech). I looked around and saw we wear in a forest the pod came down and tore through 3 trees and made a crater in a bolder. My squad secured the perimeter. "Hay kid u ok" Hollywood asked. I nodded.

We packed up and looked for some way of transportation. Hopefully a Spartan squad left a jeep ling around or something. Then Rusty's two way radio crackled on. It was some guy named David 302 supposedly Spartan. "We have some bad news. The bomb in your area is will go off in 1 day and we are unable to send help but if u can make it to the pelican (small human space craft) west of your position then you may be able to make it of that rock" Dave said. The radio crackled of and we headed west.

About three hours later we came across a warthog (human combat vehicle). "It's got a half a tank of gas and the chain guns almost out but it will have to do" Rusty said. Rusty got on the chain gun, I took shot gun, and Yankee drove, Hollywood and Snipes hopped in the back.

We went on for 4 hours without much trouble. At around sundown we started to hear some chatter but we didn't think much of it. About 3 minutes later we heard a large vehicle power up and all of a sudden a scarab (large insect like alien combat vehicle) burst out of the trees to our left and started to run after us. Despite its size it was fast, really fast. Rusty aimed the chain gun at the one large eye and started shooting. I armed a sticky grenade and threw it at the scarab's leg. It went off and when the blue cloud of smoke cleared the knee cap was missing. I told Snipes to target the wires on the knee. Some grunts were in front of us shooting with plasma pistils. I remembered that the plasma pistil can shut down vehicles so I snatched the weapon out of a grunts hand and set it on full charge. I shot the scarab in the leg and saw sparks fly from the joints but nothing else. It still charged at us at full speed, and was closing in fast. I saw the eye light up and glow an electric blue. Then a devastating laser came out of the eye and tore down several trees.

All of a sudden my sight became blurry and I felt as if I was hit in the stomach by an elephant. My vision came into focus and I could see what the plasma had done. I had a big gash in my armor and under that was the worst third degree burn I have ever seen, in fact they were so bad they could be considered forth degree burns. I covered up the wound with some torn cloth from my back pack and got up. I armed a sticky grenade and stuck it to the exposed cords on the now stationary scarab. The blue lights on the side flashed red and the robot started to tumble. It fell down with a thud and the aliens in side and started to pore out. I then new what I had to do I ran to the back of the robot and climbed in the opining in the back. I picked up a Covenant Carbine and fired at some grunts, and almost instantly elites came down and started to shoot. I ran past them as fast as I could and made it to the core of the behemoth. I shot at the plasma battery and it started to glow bright read. Then small explosions took place on the walls and the scarab started to fall apart. I ran for the exit and jumped of the side of the bot.

My squad who had recovered quite fast was waiting for me. "RUN" I yelled and my squad bolted for the rock next to them. We took cover as the scarab exploded. "We're not out of the woods yet" Rusty said.

We headed west and found the ship…..on top of a plateau. Now this wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that we only had 20 minuets before the bomb goes off. "Well this is just perfect, how the heck are we suppose to get up there" Hollywood said. "We climb" Rusty replied.

We finally made it to the top and we have 1 minuet to get the ship off the ground. Thank god it had ¾ of its power supply.

(From now on its present tense)

"Hay what do ya think you're doing the bombs going of in 1 minute and you're just sitting there". "Sorry Rusty". "Ya you better be sorry, now get circuit board fixed". "Ok".

"Circuit boards fixed wear ready to go Rusty". The ships turbines spin and the ship starts to lift I can see a bright blue cloud of plasma in the back round and its closing in fast. Rusty guns the engine and we launch into space.

"This is O.D.S.T. squad 352 requesting landing" Rusty says. The radio comes on and the voice replies "welcome back you gave us quite a scare". As soon as we step on the mother ship we were bombarded with questions. A man steps out of the crowd and says "settle down settle down let them rest".


	2. Chapter 2

3 WEEKS LATER…

I woke up feeling groggy and my side burned, despite the pain killers that were prescribed to me. I tried to go back to sleep but the pain wouldn't allow it so I decided to check out of the sick bay and go for walk. As I was getting out of bed, I noticed a sticky note on the wall next to me, telling me to go to the bridge.

Once I got their, I saw the Captain with my helmet, over looking the video file of the scarab fight. "Oh there you are trooper, I have some good news" He said. I just nodded, as I was still a bit groggy. "You're being reassigned." He exclaimed and it was at this moment I almost screamed, not with fear or sadness but with glee. No longer will I be known as the runt, or "Blondie" maybe this new teem will see me for what I am,

a warrior.

"WHAT you've got to be kidding me?" I said." "Don't use that tone with me, Spartan302." Chief Jackson yelled. "But you can't be serious? Why do we have to baby sit an ODST?" "Because your last mission was almost a failure, and I think an extra teem mate would do you some good." "Well it's not my fault that I needed to save Dan, three times." "Hay its not like I asked for your help" Dan said. "Yeah but you needed it" I countered. "And that's why the ODST is coming along, to watch Dan's back so you and Kyvani can get the job done" Jackson explained. Then Kyvani piped up and asked, "Why can't you just take Dan, off the team?" "Because no one else wants him" Jackson said with a hint of humor in his voice. "Now David I want you, and your team to suit up and get ready your first mission, with the new teem mate" "Oh actually Kyvani is the leader we switch each week" I replied. Jackson just gave a strange look and walked away.

So I got suited up and started walking to the hanger. The Chief passed me and pointed me to my new teem, it was at this point I lost all hope in being recognized, as the three people I was joining were Spartans! The shortest one was about 6 feet tall and holding a Vulcan canon with one hand, next there was a seven foot man playing with a grenade, and the tallest was nine foot tall giant, who probably wouldn't fit in a fast food drive through, let alone the pelican.

As I'm waiting for the new number four, I decide to practice my hacky sack skills with this grenade I carry around; it's only a dud and acts as my lucky charm. So I'm just standing there bouncing the grenade of my foot, when I see the shy looking ODST across the room. I was about to ask the solder what he was doing, when I saw the papers he was holding. I zoomed in on them with my built in binoculars and sure enough he was the new number four. I told Kyvani and he went up to the solder to brief him in.

I'm standing there perplexed that I was just assigned to a team of Spartans, when all of a sudden the shortest one starts walking towards me. At this point I start sweating inside my helmet (not the best feelings) as this behemoth closes in. He stops and removes his helmet raveling a smiling Puerto Rican man with a scar across his eye.

I start briefing the ODST on the mission, and I sewer every thing I said went right over the guys head. So as ask "hay are you listening to me". He said no, in a surprisingly high pitched voice, and then apologized. "Look can you take of your helm this would be a lot easer" I said. The ODST did as he was told and we soon found out that he was actually a she.

I took of my helmet, and the team just kind of stood there looking at me.

After what felt like a minute the giant in the back let out a double damn and the seven foot guy whistled. I was so embarrassed I thought I thought I would die. How could it be possible for something like my gender not be explained?

After my double damn of approval I started telling Dave some funny jokes about her, and he punched my in the gut for some reason. I don't know, I guess not every one can under stand my sense of humor.

So after about a minute we all loaded into the long sword. Since I zoned out during the briefing I figure id ask some one what were doing. "Excuse me" I said, not knowing any names. "Can some one fill me in on what's going on"? "Oh yah, you didn't get the full briefing" The seven foot one said. He continued to tell me how we're one of the teams looking fore survivors on one of the ships that were destroyed during The Fall of Reach. "I'm David, by the way" he said. "my names Alice" I replied, and at the we shook hands.


End file.
